Sonar data may be used for a number of different purposes, such as to detect features of and/or objects in an underwater environment. For example, when analyzed, sonar return data may be used to determine depths of a marine environment, detect fish or other waterborne objects, locate wreckage, among other things. Applicant has developed apparatuses, systems, and methods described herein to more easily obtaining such sonar data.